


stars in the sky

by latarde



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, Angst, Anyways, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Lowercase, rose reminds me of asuna, so i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latarde/pseuds/latarde
Summary: chaeyoung meets jisoo.or, the blackpink x sao fusion nobody asked for.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this messy thing. i love this so much.

when the cloaked figure announces that the players can't log out of the virtual reality game and that their only hope is to defeat the hundred floors of aincraid, park chaeyoung is quick to collect her thoughts and try to scatter from the town square. she hears how everybody around her start to cry, to scream and some even try to log out. out of the corner of her eye, she catches how some of the players comfort others and others yell at the cloaked figure. chaeyoung on the other hand, doesn't have time for any of that. she's instantly thrown into a survival mentality and she's absorbing everything that he says. 

once they're finally allowed to leave, she's scattering away and nobody notices the strawberry blonde move along. chaeyoung doesn't want to anybody to see her but she's extremely overwhelmed. tears brim her eyes and she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. she, like everybody else, wants to go home. but she can't and chaeyoung knows that she's going to be here a long time. she's barely on level one and the last boss is out of reach. extremely out of reach.

weeks turn into months and eventually it turns into a year. 

the blonde had pulled herself from her current mission and she stands at the town circle. the exact town circle where everybody once cried for their lives and yelled at the cloaked figure, was now used as a safe-zone where they were staring at the colorful fireworks. the nineteen-year-old tries to push the vile down her throat and she only stares at the popping fireworks. she doesn't want to admit that she's jealous because that simply wasn't her, but she really was. 

chaeyoung might've been there with the guilds sweeping floors and gaining popularity, but these people were out there making memories. they were making the most out of this horrible situation. she could see it in the way that they laughed and held onto each other's shoulders. they were simply trying to make life in this virtual reality bearable and she didn't know who was in the wrong. if she was in the wrong for trying to steer away from people and avoid the dread when they died, or if they were for putting themselves in that situation.

the solo player feels a presence beside her and chaeyoung slowly finds herself reaching for her sword. that small gesture only makes the stranger laugh a little. the cloaked figure only looks over at the stranger and her heart can't help but skip a small beat.

the stranger was really pretty.

she has long dark hair and if the fireworks were bright, she swears that her eyes sparkle more than any of the splashing colors. unlike her, she's not cloaked and she's not trying to blend into the background. the stranger is not wearing any sort of battle gear instead, she's standing in a pretty lilac dress and her hair even has ribbons. chaeyoung is surprised by it all.

"you wouldn't be able to hurt me in a safe zone." the stranger says and chaeyoung only stares at her in awe. the cloaked solo player only scans her and she's not even holding a weapon. "nobody could. so relax." she retorts as a response to her searching for a weapon.

"you're not wearing your gear. nor holding a weapon. are you crazy?" she asked and the question is hushed. she doesn't want to expose the other girl to anybody. if the stranger dies, she doesn't want it to be on her. the stranger only laughs. her eyes are pressed into crescents and they look like they belong in the sky. the quiet figure found herself grow annoyed by the other. she doesn't know how she can be so careless, how she can laugh when they're stuck in this game.

"i'm not crazy." she answers, almost instantly. "it's the last day of the year and i wear my gear every single day. it's not a bad thing to have a day off, you know?" she says, almost trying to look under the hood to take a glance at chaeyoung. "i've cried so much this year. a little too much. i've lost this year. i might as well say goodbye to it with a smile and receive the new one with a bright smile. maybe it'll be better for me."

her words are genuine. she can tell. chaeyoung had never thought of it like that. she thought that everything that was playing out was simply a huge hypocrisy from the game makers side. they were the reason that everybody was here, the reason everybody was dying. but she can understand what this stranger means.

"i'm jisoo." the dressed up girl says with a smile, but her eyes are glued on the sky. it's almost time to say goodbye to this dreaded year and bring onto the new one. chaeyoung only stares. 

it takes a few minutes before she even answers.

"i'm rosé _._ " she states and she doesn't know why she told her girl her name. for all she knows, jisoo could belong to a deadly organization that wants to harm other players. but she can't help but doubt it when jisoo has this bright smile and giggles when pink fireworks come into play. a smile creeps on chaeyoung's face.

"to the new year, rosé. maybe we'll find something valuable this year." she says and for the first time, she does look at her. chaeyoung feels butterfly in the bottom of her stomach.

chaeyoung is a fool for even doubting her words.

"maybe."

after those words leave jisoo's mouth, it's like chaeyoung spots her everywhere. the quiet player spots her when she's fighting in a floor and jisoo is trying her best to hold off the smaller monsters. she would spot her when she's shopping for items and she's giggling with whoever is by her side. but they don't speak again until a week later, when they're both in a guild meeting. 

the blonde is standing the farthest away from the circle but she can still hear jisoo voice. her once gentle voice was now loud and chaeyoung could tell she was beyond annoyed. the guild leaders had ordered that every single member of the guild should dump their weapons on jisoo's shop and she was angrily arguing with all of them. she was a single person and she couldn't handle all those weapons. unlike that special night, she's wearing her gear and the blonde has to admit that she has guts. 

the meeting is adjourned and the blacksmith is grumbling under her breath. her argument was futile and she was going to have to craft all of their weapons. she's scratching her head and she's trying to gain patience from the fresh air. she has a beautiful reaper and it's obvious that she's pretty good at her job. 

"that went fucking awful." she mutters to herself and after a few minutes, she realizes that she's being watched. she opens her right eye and catches the strawberry blonde, that for once, isn't cloaked.

"rosé! i didn't know you were here." jisoo says with a small smile but it's obvious that she's tired. chaeyoung only shrugs. it's not a surprise, she doesn't exactly stand out from the crowd.

"it's because you were arguing with the leaders." she teases and it's the first time that chaeyoung makes a joke to anybody that wasn't herself. jisoo's cheeks flush and she can't help but laugh.

"sorry about that." 

chaeyoung shakes her head. "it's fine... do you want to grab a drink? maybe to clear your mind? i can't help you with all the crafting... but i can pay for a meal." she says and her own words surprise her.

chaeyoung, in this entire year, has really only talked with one person. lisa was the closest thing to a friend she had and jisoo would be her second friend. 

jisoo can't help but smile gently. "yeah, sure."

that should've been the first sign that chaeyoung was slipping through the cracks but it didn't click in her mind. jisoo guided her to this nice restaurant and chaeyoung was surprised for even laughing at her jokes. she even exchanged jokes and deep inside, she wanted to run away. she knew that she could lose this friendship in a blink of an eye, but it felt nice. it felt nice to have a friend.

chaeyoung doesn't know when she starts letting her guard down and she doesn't know when she starts making friends. she unknowingly drops the solo player mentality and laughs a little too hard at others jokes. she also unknowingly finds herself falling for jisoo. she'd blush a little too much when she came back from a quest and the brunette would hug her a little too tight.

“when are you going to confess to her?" jennie, lisa's girlfriend asks and that catches the strawberry blonde by surprise. the four of them were at the restaurant jisoo and chaeyoung met up for the first time. jisoo and lisa were giggling to each other, picking desserts and chaeyoung is frozen by her question.

"i'm sorry?" chaeyoung questions and she pretends that she didn't hear her words. jennie only smiles at her words. 

"in this world... you don't know how much time you got with her. don't waste any time, chaeyoung." the brunette says and those words shake her to her core. 

the four of them are in the restaurant for a hour more until jennie starts yawning and lisa's instantly saying goodnight. chaeyoung is now walking side by side with jisoo and the brunette is happily humming. her hands are shoved in her pockets and she's looking at the stars. chaeyoung on the other hand, can't stop thinking about the words jennie said. she stops in the middle of her tracks.

jisoo catches her action immediately and she's furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. chaeyoung is chewing on her lower lip and jisoo's absolutely confused.

"jisoo." the player calls out and jisoo's absolutely confused. she doesn't know what's going on with her best friend.

"yeah?"

there's no words leaving her mouth and that only worries jisoo. she takes a step towards her and she brushes a blonde strand behind her ear. that only makes her heart race and she knows that she has to do something. she knows that jennie has a point. she doesn't know what she'd do if she woke up and jisoo was gone one day.

"are you okay, rosie?" she asks, using her special nickname and that's what pushes chaeyoung over the edge. she doesn't say a word. instead, she cups her cheeks and brings their lips together. 

chaeyoung is terrified, absolutely terrified. she could clear floors with her eyes closed but when it came to jisoo, she'd only crumble. her heart is thumping a little too fast but her fears are thrown out the window when jisoo rests her hand on her waist. it lets chaeyoung know that her feelings were reciprocated. 

and everything turns a little easier. 

"do you think this is nice?" chaeyoung asks, a few months later and they've decided to move together. they're looking through houses and chaeyoung has never been this excited. she's had ran through the house and jisoo can't stop staring at her with tender eyes.

"i think it's nice." jisoo says and chaeyoung whines loudly.

"you've said this about everything." she says and the other can't help but laugh. the couple are facing a beautiful lake and the brunette wraps her arm around the other's waist. it catches chaeyoung off guard but she rests her head on jisoo's shoulder. she feels absolutely at peace.

"i like whatever makes you happy. but i think this one is the one."

they celebrate the new house with a meal and soon enough, they're both in bed. jisoo's resting on her back, wearing comfortable shorts while chaeyoung hovers over her. the blonde had been bubbly and she had been a little too excited the whole day. it made jisoo's heart race and she was absolutely content.

there's a golden necklace hovering over jisoo and her fingers find it. she has a lovesick smile on her face and everything is going perfect for them. 

"this is nice." 

"it is." chaeyoung answers, resting her head on the other's chest. she can hear the thumping of jisoo's heart and she feels absolutely content with everything that's been going on in her life lately.

"who would've thought that the solo player would've moved in with little old me." the blacksmith teases and chaeyoung can't help the tsk that leaves her mouth. 

"you've turned me soft, jisoo." 

the brunette shakes her head. "you've always been this gentle, rosie."

three weeks later, chaeyoung is being called into the front lines once again. they're so close to the hundredth floor that they could taste reality. chaeyoung's excited but jisoo on the other hand, is a little too worried. jisoo has never been in the front lines, only helping with their weapons but she's heard stories and she's absolutely scared for her girlfriend.

"do you really have to go?" she frowns, watching as chaeyoung fixes her hair and the other nods. she's not nervous, which comforts jisoo, but she's so scared at the same time. 

"we had fun for a few days. don't get all mopey." chaeyoung says playfully, but the frown doesn't leave jisoo's face. chaeyoung sits beside her on the comfortable bed and reaches for her hand. the blonde was the emotional one between them but jisoo had her moments too.

"i don't want you to die, chaeyoung." jisoo says, whispering and it's the first time she's ever said her name. that's when chaeyoung realizes how scared she was. her face is pale and her hands are shaking. "i want to meet you in the real world and i can't lose you. please come back to me."

she's crying.

"jisoo..." chaeyoung says and it's the first time that she's ever seen somebody cry over her. she doesn't know how to react. at all. the brunette reaches for the small box beside her and chaeyoung's absolutely surprised when she catches two silver bands. she has no words. 

"i was going to wait more but, i'm terrified." the brunette sniffles and she's looking straight into her brown eyes. "you don't have to accept it. but... i want us to have something that... kept us together. while you're on the front lines and i'm at the shop." she says and chaeyoung doesn't say anything.

she only kisses her.

it's two weeks later and jisoo hasn't seen chaeyoung at all. she knows she's alive due to the fact that they've been messaging back and forth about everything. so that's been comforting her. but she really wished she'd come home already.

her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she's working hard. she's working a little harder due to the fact that she's so worried about chaeyoung but she wouldn't tell the other that. she's wiping her brow with the back of her hand and the ring only glisters under the light.

"they're back!" somebody yells and jisoo only freezes. she tries not to look into her friends list because the second that she sees chaeyoung's name gone, she'll crumble into bits.

she throws the weapons aside and she's rushing out her store. she watches how everybody's exhausted, panting and there's celebratory yelling. her eyes scan the crowd and she instantly catches the strawberry blonde in the crowd. chae is panting but she's still standing and that's all she needs to see. 

"rose." the brunette whispers, her heart thumping and she's rushing towards her. chaeyoung's face lights up and she's quick to catch the girl. nobody around them seems to care and if people were staring, they were simply silent. 

"i'm here. i promise. i'm here." she whispers and afterwards, she's kissing her girlfriend's entire face. jisoo is crying, but she's smiling too. 

"i got so scared. i thought you were hurt." 

chaeyoung shakes her head. "a few scratches and bruises. but I promise i'm okay. don't worry about me, silly." she jokes but jisoo isn't laughing.

"i can't lose you." jisoo whispers and she's crying once again. she's holding her so tight and it's when chaeyoung realizes how much she's loved by her. 

"i'm here. i promise." she whispers once again and a notification pops up. 

**you're being logged out.**

"chaeyoung?" jisoo asks, nervously and she's watching how everybody slowly disappears. 

rose reaches for her hand and jisoo gets the same notification. 

"do you remember my info?" chaeyoung asks and jisoo nods shakily. 

"i'll see you soon, jisoo." 

_"_ _i love you, chae._ _"_

and before she can answer, she's logged out.

. . . 

chaeyoung wait at the coffee shop and it's almost three months since the players was logged out of the virtual reality. the world has dropped into normality once again and the girl is amazed at how much everything changed in three years. she's missed out in a lot of things, but at the same thing, she feels like she hasn't missed a thing. the only thing she missed, was jisoo.

she hasn't seen the young woman since they were both logged out but they had texted every single one of them. both of them would update each other on their daily lives, from therapy to what they were eating. they would even video chat when they had the chance. everything was going well. 

but they were finally meeting up and chaeyoung was nervously reaching for the silver ring. she sighs when she realizes that it's not there anymore and she's left with chewing her lower lip. 

she wore a super pretty dress, did her makeup and she only hoped that jisoo wasn't disappointed by what she saw. 

"chaeyoung?" a shaky voice calls out and she freezes. it's her girl's voice. her eyes water and she can't help but turn around. 

jisoo's hair was much longer and she looked absolutely stunning. her eyes watered and chaeyoung couldn't help but wrap her arms around her.

"oh my god, jisoo." she whispered, hugging her tightly and they're both crying. she's thankful that she picked a nice table away from the crowds because she couldn't stop crying.

"i've missed you so much." chaeyoung whispers, crying still.

"i've missed you more. oh my god." her girlfriend says and she's wiping the other girl's tears. the tears that won't stop. 

"jisoo." chaeyoung calls and jisoo only looks at her. _"i love you too."_


End file.
